


I Will Wait

by WildlingGirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Coma, F/M, Pining, Season/Series 05, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel would always wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

Angel sat by the bed in silence, observing, waiting, expecting...

He didn't even know what to exactly expect at this point. Since the day the ghost of Lilah Morgan led him to this hospital room, Angel has been visiting at least once every day and stands by the bed in perfect quietness, unable to speak, waiting for her to rise up and do so. She was, after all, the one who always started conversations, the one who couldn't keep quiet...

So he stands in the dark by her bed, waiting.

He would wait; if there’s anything he had, that’s time.


End file.
